


Beautiful Blue

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: The ice king - Loki loves the jotunns [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Lives, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: The new King of Jotunheim has resurrected the place, formed an alliance with Asgard, AND helped achieve advanced technology with the Midgardians.The three realms unite once more, uniting with the two kings and the wholesome unit known as Midgard.





	Beautiful Blue

The castle of ice crept slow, growing taller as the days passed and becoming solemnly brisk and chilly the rougher the winds grew.

Every being in Jotunnheim found themselves leaving in close radius to the castle, a majority enjoying the resurrection and lively king.

However, several seemed to dislike his lonesome self, as he ruled without a Queen or King beside him.

Those that disliked him for this, strayed far, closer to the outskirts of the realm as they could.

Therefore, he did not reach out to them, taking it more of a personal attack then cry for help.

He settled currency disputes and everything in his 'court', which was idolized with ice chandeliers and a blue glow of his seidr constantly protecting his livelihood as a ruler.

Several days of resurrecting the realm, and he was loved by many, as well as those under Thor's rule of Asgard.

In fact, the Jotunns were slowly allowed access to territories in Asgard, should they be able to ever handle having barely any ice among their frozen bodies.

Asgardians were welcomed under Loki's ruling as well, going as far as to provide warmed villas for them to stay in and recuperate before exploring and adventuring the freezing tundra known as Jotunheim.

However, Thor had found another realm to form an alliance with, which dragged Loki's own realm into allegiance with it as well.

And the persons they met with of Midgard agreed, opting for protection, safety, and resources, while the Jotunns simply wanted to explore more unknown territory they had yet to see and enjoy, and the Asgardians wanted more beautiful husbands and brides.

Now that you're caught up, let's continue...

* * *

Stark stepped closer to the elevator, feeling the chilling breeze floating from under the solid metal doors.

He placed his hand against the wall and pulled back in shock, the blue hue from beneath the doors shocked him further.

He took a step back, "Thor?"

The doors opened to reveal a beautiful blue-bodied glowing man, long black hair framing his face and falling with ice crystals at the tips of each strand to his exposed hips.

He wore what looked like a white fox fur coat over a one-piece swimsuit that exposed his sides and collarbones.

However, the 'swimsuit' wasn't a swimsuit at all, glowing a gentle hue of blue and made of what looked like reptile skin.

His slender, long legs were adorned with sandals of gold and jewels of several shades of blue and black.

The skin of glowing blue faded to several different shades, a darker midnight blue adorned the jagged lines and ancient rune markings that covered his body, adding a much better sex appeal than intended surely.

The mortal almost sank to his knees before recognizing it as Loki, a crystallized blue golden crown atop his pale blue figure, green eyes staring mildly but soft at the man.

"L-Loki?"

Thor boomed beside the gently dressed, crystalized blue king with a smile, "Yes, 'tis my brother, man of Iron! This is the King of Jotunheim!"

Loki offered a pleasant smile, jutting his chin up a bit before softening his features, "Hello, Stark," voice a velvety glow.

Tony fumbled with his words, "Welcome, what is uh, wow, you're fucking beautiful."

Loki's cheeks turned a darker hue of blue and he let free a small chuckle, "That's one way of greeting me, kind Stark."

"Tony, you can uh, You can call me Tony," he coughed awkwardly, "A-anytime, beautiful."

Thor glanced between them with a soft chuckle, "Anyway, we have come to sign the contracts the order of Midgard said they would provide for our realms."

Tony snapped into action, pulling them from a clipboard on the wall, "Yep, these should be it. You've gotta sign in black pen though, sorry, Snowflake princess."

"And you are to be my prince," the Snowflake princess responded with a teasing tone, eyes wavering over Stark's body before settling back on his expression, "Tony."

The mortal suppressed a shiver, shooting a quick flirty smile at the ice king before turning to Thor, "Has he always been that fucking hot?"

Thor narrowed his eyes in confusion, glancing to his brother, "You are hot? Do you have a fever? Should we have not brought you to the warmer regions of Midgard, brother?"

"Thor, he meant hot, as in appealing. I am okay, brother," the king assured Thor.

Thor chuckled and shook his head, "Man of Iron, you worry me," before signing the contract instantly.

Loki also signed the contract, glancing up at Stark, "They are asking of our demands and desires with this treaty?"

"Yes, whatever you desire, they'll try and provide, so long as you keep protecting our lives down here."

Loki smirked, slotting Stark's name beneath his with the proclamations of his other desire with Midgard; a place for Jotunns to roam without prejudice.

He shot a quick look to Tony before handing the contract back and winking.

Tony flushed a bit at this and chuckled, tugging his collar lightly, "Whew, wait for the bedroom, princess."

Thor glanced between the two before nodding and calling out to Heimdall.

The light took him away, Loki with him, leaving Stark to deliver the contracts.

It took barely a day for them to be back in the hands of the Order of Earth.


End file.
